Dragon King and Ice Queens
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Naruto, the last known ice dragon alive, is headed towards Yokai Academy, so what's the worst that could happen? well with Naruto at a school for monsters, or at school period, anything could happen. Rated M for future lemons.


**Yo what's up everyone, here's the fourth challenge I took from Challenger, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon form"**

**I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire**

Naruto smirked as he looked out the window of the bus, headed to Yōkai Academy; he was finally getting away from all of the stupid fangirls in his village, the stupide political shit and most importantly the shadow of his older brother and sister, Volkner and Elesa, as well as his twin Naruko, and his dad's perverted teacher Jiraiya.

He was also hoping to make some friend while at Yokai academy, some who weren't just his friends because their parents were important within his home village.

Naruto was tall for a seventeen year old, standing at a good 6'5"; he had shoulder length blonde hair and ice blue eyes, which was funny considering what he was. He was currently wearing the school uniform, with a pair of sunglasses on and his earphones in his ear, listening to some music.

Bobbing his head in tune with the music Naruto turned his attention towards the bus driver.

"**So, you're headed to Yokai Academy, hehehe,"** he asked with a chuckle, creeping the two girls out as he looked at them through his rearview mirror with glowing yellow eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto asked glaring at the man as he removed his earphones.

"**Hehehe, you should be careful, Yokai academy is a very scary place,"** he said getting a small snort of disbelief from Naruto as the bus left a tunnel leading to the school. **"Have fun, oh and boy,"** Naruto turned to face him. **"If you like your mom, then try to keep the destruction with your pranks to a minimum."**

"Oh, I'm not like my mom," he said turning and walking away, getting a raised eyebrow from the bus driver. "My twins like my mom and I've been told that I'm three time worse than both of them put together," he said causing the bus driver to laugh.

After walking for a few minutes Naruto stopped as he heard a noise headed in his direction. Taking a few steps forward Naruto turned and caught a girl that came flying out of the bushes as the bike she was riding went flying into a tree as Naruto rolled, landing with the girl on top of him.

"Damn that hurt," Naruto said sitting up as the girl that had crashed into him was slowly getting of him. The girl had long pink hair, emerald green eyes and was wearing a dog caller with a rosario attached to a chain; the red ruby in the middle of the rosario was glowing slightly and had an air of power coming from it.

"Sorry about that, you see I'm anemic, and I got a little dizzy," she said shaking her head clear and looking at Naruto, and noticing the cut on his cheek. "Oh no, you're bleeding," she said pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," he said smirking as she wiped of the blood while a glazed look appeared in her eye.

"That smell, it's so good," she slowly leaning into him. "I'm sorry but your blood smells so good, and you see I'm a vampire," she said biting his neck and drinking a little of his blood. "Thank you, your blood tasted so good," she said as he rubbed the place where she nit him.

"Well I always aim to please," he smirked causing her to blush. "Just be sure to ask next time, by the way my name's Naruto," he said standing up and helping her to her feet.

"You mean you're not mad that I sucked your blood?" she asked surprised.

"If I was, would I have told you my name or to ask next time you drink my blood?" he asked with a smile causing her to blush and shake her head in embarrassment. "By the way, I never got your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Moka Akashiya," she smiled as he picked up her bike and began heading off towards the school.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked chuckling as she ran to catch up with him.

As the two continued towards the school, calmly talking about random things, Naruto kept glancing in the direction of a purple haired girl that had been following him since he stepped of the bus.

Naruto smirked as he leaned back in a chair in the class room, after the entrance he had gone straight to class, in order to avoid the crowd.

"You know, if you wanted to talk to me you should start by saying hello," Naruto smirked as the girl that was following him that morning was peeking over the edge of the desk behind him.

"Hello," she stuttered out getting a chuckle from him as he looked over at the girl.

The girl had long light purple hair and blue colored eyes. She was wearing a different kind of uniform everyone else, instead of the green blazer everyone else was wearing she was wearing a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, a yellow pendant over her neck, and long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and a belt tied to her left leg. She also had a sucker in her mouth and from the cold air she was giving of, he could tell she was a Yuki-Onna.

"You don't have to be so shy around me," he said with a small grin which caused her to blush. "Mind telling me your name?"

"My name's Mizore Shirayuki," she said getting a smile from Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you," he said placing his hand on her desk, taking it way to reveal a rose made of ice, shocking the girl. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"How did you do that, are you a Yuki-Otoko?" she asked with hope in her eyes, if he was he would be the perfect husband to help her race, since Yuki-Otoko were rare, almost as rare as the legendary ice dragons.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but no, I'm not," he said seeing the look of dis appointment on her face as her world crashed. "I am however connected to the Yuki-Onna however," she was confused by this, how was he connected to the Yuki-Onna if he wasn't a Yuki-Otoko.

"If you're not a Yuki-Otoko, then what are you?" she asked, curiosity covering her face.

"Well if you hang around me long enough you might find out," he smirked turning to face the front as the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, and welcome to Yokai Academy, my name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I will be your home room teacher," she smiled at the class. "Now as you all know, Yokai Academy is a school where monsters learn to interact with humans, since humans more or less control the world; now the school has a few rules, the main one of which is that you keep your human form at all time's while one campus," she said getting a small grown from the class, before the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost after the welcome ceremony," said Moka as she entered the room.

"Oh, that's alright just try not to let it happen again," Nekonome said getting a nod from Moka as she headed towards the empty seat next to Naruto.

"Wow that girl is so hot."

"I love you."

"Please go out with me?"

Naruto snorted as the boys of the class began drooling at the sight of Moka as she walked by.

"Yo Moka, what's up?" Naruto said getting her attention.

"Naruto, we're in the same class, oh I'm so happy," she said jumping him and giving him a hug, causing all of the guy's in class to glare at him.

"Who is that guy?"

"How does he know her?"

"How dare he act so familiar with her."

As all of the guy's began releasing killing intent at him Naruto smiled as Moka sat down next to him, before he turned an ice glare onto the rest of the class.

"Unless you guys want to die, I suggest you all stop glaring at me or else," he said releasing a little killing intent of his own, causing the guy's to flinch.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" asked one of the guy's.

"Consider this a warning," Naruto said snapping his fingers, causing the room to erupt in smoke. When the smoke cleared, the room erupted in laughter seeing as all of the boys in the room, minus Naruto, were now wearing either pink frilly dresses, maid uniforms, and, in the case of three unnamed boy's, two piece stringed bikini's. "First warning's a prank, second warning's a broken bone, third warning is your life, so enjoy," he said as all of the girls fell out of their chairs laughing at the red faced boy's, though whether out of embarrassment or anger Naruto didn't know or care.

After the class was over, since the first day was just to meet the homeroom teacher, Moka dragged Naruto down the hall with Mizore following behind them.

"Isn't this school so lively?" Moka asked as the three stopped in front of a vending machine, having been Mizore before leaving the class room.

"I guess so, seems kind of warm to me," Mizore said drinking the iced coffee that Naruto had bought her and himself, while Moka drank the tomato juice Naruto bought her. "Of course that prank you pulled on the class was funny," she chuckled at the memory.

"Your right, that was funny, but how did you set all of that up?" Moka asked looking at Naruto with wide eyes, Mizore looking at him curiously as well.

"Now that would be telling," he smirked causing the two to blush. "However, I do have pictures of it," he held up a picture, causing the two girls to chuckle.

"You're Moka Akashiya and Mizore Shirayuki are you not?" asked a tall boy with slicked back black as he walked up to the three. "Salutations, I am your classmate Saizou Komiya," he had a fake smile as the three looked at him. "Tell me what are two beautiful ladies such as you're selves doing hanging around with a piece of trash like this?" he asked grabbing Naruto's caller.

"You had better let go, or else you'll lose your arm," Naruto said his eyes glowing blue as the area around him began to freeze over, the air dropping causing everyone around him to shiver, even Mizore, which surprised her. "I can tell what you want from them from the look in your eyes, and if you want them, you have to go through me, now leave before I kill you," he said, the air returning to normal, as he wrapped his arms both girl shoulders and began walking away.

"You shouldn't have done that Naruto," Moka said looking at him, worry in her eyes. "You could get in trouble."

"Don't worry about it Moka," he said with a smirk. "I'll be fine, besides, I don't like people messing with my friend, expecially since you two are my first real friends."

"Are you serious?" Mizore asked surprised, she never had friends until Naruto, and by extinction Moka, however she figured Naruto had a lot of friends.

"Yeah, come on," he said leading them away from the school, sensing Saizou not far behind them.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Moka asked as the three stopped at a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but, since I know what both of you are, I don't really feel right about keeping what I am from both of you, expecially since you're my first friends," he said getting strange looks from the two. "You see, I'm an ice dragon," both girls gasped at that, Moka because he was an S-class monster like herself which was probably why he said he never had any friends, Mizore because ice dragons were considered to be gods among the Yuki-Onna and protectors for her race.

"You see I'm one of the few dragons left in the world, there are only about twenty of us left; though my family is different from other's since we're all elementals, my mom is a water dragon, my dad, my older brother and older sister are all lightning dragons, and my twin sister is a lava dragon.

Because of this, I've been trained since the age of five, to control my powers, I've also been groomed to be the next king of dragons, since I'm stronger then my older brother and sister, my only rival being my sister, who is suppose to be my fiancé in order to help rebuild our race," both girls gasped at that, they knew that a lot of race's that were dying out had marriages like that, but they never thought he would have to go through something like that. "Because of my states, the yokai that live in my village have all been had their kids become my 'friends' in order to get close to me," he stopped as he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him as both girls leaned into his back.

"I don't care what you are you're my friend," Moka said hugging him. "I know what it's like to be alone, when I went to a school in the human world, everyone made fun of me, saying that monsters weren't real, they labeled me as a freak, which is why I was happy when I met you and you became my, I was happy because I finally had a friend," her tears seeping through his jacket.

"You're my friend two," Mizore said. "Back in my village, I reveal myself to a human I thought would be my friend, and one day meet me in a field of snow whites, but instead he called me a monster and because of that our entire village had to relocate, because of my mistake, I was isolated and looked down upon by everyone, except my mother, even my father was ashamed of me and left our family," sobbed into his back, before he turned and pulled both girls into his chest.

"I'm sorry," both girls looked up at him, tears still in their eyes, with confusion written across their faces. I didn't tell you this to make you cry, I just wanted you to know, that no matter what, you two are my friends and I won't let anything hurt you."

"Well look at what we have here," said Saizou as he walked towards them out of the forest. "The perfect place to kill you and make those two mine," he said before changing into his true form.

"Moka, Mizore, I'm going to show you both something, the reason I'm going to be the next king of dragons," he said walking forward, grabbing hold of the rosario on Moka's neck and pulling it off, causing her hair to turn silver and her eyes to become red as yokoi poured out of her.

"I warned you to leave us alone, or else I would kill you, since you didn't listen this spot will be your grave," Naruto said walking forward as the air dropped in temperature. Naruto's eyes were glowing an icy blue as a giant pair of wings, which looked like they were made of ice, sprouted from his back with a matching tail. His arms and legs, from the knees and elbows, were covered in ice as claws formed on his hands and feet.

With a loud roar, which caused the entire landscape to freeze over, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Saizou, who was now headless, before he began walking back towards the two girls, both of whom were licking their lips and shaking, as liquid slowly ran down their leg before freezing.

**Thanks for reading, and please review. this is the fourth out of six challanges I have taken from Challenger, I was miss counting in my other stroies.**

**Naruto's harem: Moka Mizore, Tsurara (must have as part of the challange) Naruko.**

**I would like to hear the spots for two more, Kurumu and Yukari are not in this harem, I have other plans for them.**


End file.
